Bleeding Out for Takari
by zethrey
Summary: After forgotten enemy from the past wrecks TK and Kari's date, Kari and TK get into a huge fight that drives TK over the edge. First in my "Imagine Takari" series. Dark.


/* This is the first in my series of stories called "Imagine Takari". They are Takari stories inspired by Imagine Dragons songs. I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted material. */

Song: Bleeding Out

TK slumped down on his sofa and reminisced on old times with her. Since he met her 14 years ago, they were fast friends. Fast forward 4 years, they were the veteran Digidestined. They were still close and developed crushes on each other. They even took a vacation to America together. "Where did I go wrong?" he asked as he went to his kitchen. He pulled out a knife and slit his wrists.

I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

Five hours prior, TK and Kari went to the Digital world for a double date picnic with Patamon and Gatomon. TK picked up the food from a local grocery, while Kari got the other couple and found a nice location to settle down.

When the day has come  
That I've lost my way around  
And the seasons stop  
And hide beneath the ground  
When the sky turns gray  
And everything is screaming  
I will reach inside  
Just to find my heart is beating

TK felt nervous as he approached the coordinates Kari sent him. He didn't know why. Ever since their brothers got them drunk and they admitted their feelings six months prior, one brother, Yolie, or Mimi would always shadow them on dates. He looked around for anything suspicious, but didn't see anything. He finally approached Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon.

"Hi Kari."

"Hi TK." The four sat down and began to enjoy their picnic.

Oh, you tell me to hold on  
Oh, you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong

"Sonic Destroyer!"

"Kari look out!" TK pushed Kari, saving her from a shockwave that would have surely killed her. The two looked at the source of the attack and saw a giant green parrot. "Parrotmon?"

"How nice to see you again TK. /* I'm following Caerta Day's fic where Matt and TK brought Parrotmon from the Digital World. */ And hello girly. Since that blasted Greymon isn't here, I can finally destroy you! Sonic Destroyer!"

"Not on our watch!"

Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!  
Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!

"Hand of Fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

The fight raged on, neither side could gain an advantage. However Angewomon began to tire.

"Sonic Destroyer!"

"Angemon look out!" Angewomon flew in front of Angemon shielding him from the attack.

"Angewomon!" Kari cried as she saw her Digimon revert back to Salamon and drop to the ground.

"Gotcha now! Sonic Destroyer!"

"No! Angemon, stop him!" TK cried.

Angemon flew into Parrotmon, causing him to miss Kari and Salamon, but they were flown a few feet into the air.

"Kari!" TK cried as he rushed to his motionless girlfriend's side.

When the hour is nigh  
And hopelessness is sinking in  
And the wolves all cry  
To fill the night with hollering  
When your eyes are red  
And emptiness is all you know  
With the darkness fed  
I will be your scarecrow

For the first time since Oikawa sacrificed himself for the Digital World, TK began to cry. "You monster."

"Takeru," Kari mumbled. "please don't."

"Patamon, digivolve," TK ordered coldly.

"But TK-" Angemon warned.

"DO IT!"

Angemon dark-digivolve to... NeoDevimon!

You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong

"NeoDevimon! Kill him!"

"Takeru please!" Kari begged.

"Guilty Claw!"

"No! Sonic Destroyer!"

Parrotmon tried to stop NeoDevimon, but NeoDevimon sliced through Parrotmon's attack and impaled him with his claws.

"Please... Have mercy..." Parrotmon begged.

"Takeru, stop him!"

"NeoDevimon, finish him."

"Deep Sorrow!"

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

Takeru carried Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon to the TV. He stumbled back into the real world and called Tai.

"Hey TK. Your date already over?"

"Kari's hurt."

Tai only responded by hanging up and rushing to Takeru's apartment.

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you

Tai and TK took Kari to a hospital. Shortly after they arrived Kari asked to speak with TK privately. Tai nodded and stepped out.

"Kari what's wrong?" TK asked seeing the fear in Kari's eyes.

"You are..." she mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"You are! What happened to you! You let the powers of darkness turn you into a monster!"

"But Kari, Parrotmon almost killed you!"

"So? Even after you DARK-DIGIVOLED to win, you still killed Parrotmon. You turned into the very monster you swore to protect me from! I never want to see you again!"

"But Kari..." Takeru whimpered.

"GET THE FUCK OUT, TAKERU TAKAISHI!"

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

/ That's it. I know, dark. Please review! More in this series to come!


End file.
